nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Infinity 3.0 Edition
Disney Infinity 3.0 Edition is the third iteration in the ''Disney Infinity'' series. The game was mainly developed by Avalanche Software with help from Ninja Theory, Studio Gobo, Sumo Digital and United Front Games on various modes. The major new addition was new support for Star Wars Infinity figures. Gameplay Disney Infinity 3.0 Edition's gameplay is similar the previous entries. The combat has been revised in this entry to be more similar to action games with full combos. Some lightsaber characters can wield an additional weapon in unison in combat. Force users will integrate it in their combos, pulling /pushing opponents into their attacks. Melee weapons and characters who can fly can now perform aerial combos. The auto-lock-on has been improved for ranged weapons as well. Special Attacks can now be released early with weaker effects Playsets The main playsets in this game were Twilight of the Republic (set during Star Wars: The Clone Wars), Rise Against the Empire (set during the Original Star Wars Trilogy), The Force Awakens, Inside Out, and Finding Dory. These play similar to other playsets where the player can only use characters from the respective series in action adventure gameplay Marvel Battlegrounds This new playset added a 4-player local gameplay where players can compete against each other using Marvel characters in an arena fighter. Toy Box Takeover In this mode, all characters across Disney, Pixar, Marvel and Star Wars can team up against Syndrome to stop him from destroying the Toy Box. Toy Box Speedway This is a racing mode to compete in. Like Toy Box Takeover, all characters can be used. There are nine different courses based on various properties. New Figures The game is compatible with all previous figures as well as the following new ones. Ones with an * have a special variant *Anakin Skywalker* (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) *Ahsoka Tano (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) *Obi-Wan Kenobi* (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) *Yoda* (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) *Darth Maul (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) *Luke Skywalker* (Star Wars ''Original Trilogy) *Princess Leia (''Star Wars ''Original Trilogy) *Chewbacca (''Star Wars ''Original Trilogy) *Han Solo (''Star Wars ''Original Trilogy) *Darth Vader* (''Star Wars ''Original Trilogy) *Boba Fett (''Star Wars ''Original Trilogy) *Finn (''Star Wars: The Force Awakens) *Rey (Star Wars: The Force Awakens) *Kylo Ren* (Star Wars: The Force Awakens) *Poe Dameron (Star Wars: The Force Awakens) *Ezra Bridger (Star Wars Rebels) *Kanan Jarrus* (Star Wars Rebels) *Saabine Wren (Star Wars Rebels) *Zeb Orrelios (Star Wars Rebels) *Joy (Inside Out) *Anger (Inside Out) *Sadness (Inside Out) * Disgust (Inside Out) *Fear (Inside Out) *Hulkbuster Iron Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) *Ultron (Marvel Cinematic Universe) *Black Suit Spider-Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) *Captain America: The First Avenger (Marvel Cinematic Universe) *Ant-Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) *Black Panther (Marvel Cinematic Universe) *Vision (Marvel Cinematic Universe) *Mickey Mouse (Disney Originals) * Minnie Mouse (Disney Originals) *Sam Flynn (Tron: Legacy) *Quorra (Tron: Legacy) *Mulan *Olaf (Frozen) *Spot (The Good Dinosaur) *Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Alice (Alice Through the Looking Glass) *Mad Hatter (Alice Through the Looking Glass) *Time (Alice Through the Looking Glass) *Dory (Finding Dory) *Nemo (Finding Dory) There were plans to have Doctor Strange, Peter Pan, Spider-Gwen, Hera Syndulla, Goofy, Jafar, and characters from, Moana, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story, and Avatar also appear before they were cancelled Plot Category:2015 video games Category:Wii U games Category:Disney games Category:Avalanche Software games Category:Crossover games Category:Marvel Comics games Category:Star Wars games Category:Disney Interactive Studios games Category:Games published by Namco Bandai Category:Licensed games